


Capital H-i-m - Traducción

by dari2210



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Crack, M/M, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dari2210/pseuds/dari2210
Summary: La primera vez que John Watson ve a Sherlock Holmes, éste acaba de ser atropellado por un carro.“Jodida mierda” dice John y entonces mira a su reloj, abre el mecanismo de cuerda y gira el minutero hacia atrás.





	Capital H-i-m - Traducción

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Capital H-i-m](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292610) by [cridecoeur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cridecoeur/pseuds/cridecoeur). 

> hello there, entonces, primero, ésta historia es del 2011!!!! Por lo cual, contactar a la autora ha sido una cruzada bastante infructuosa, sin embargo éste fic ha sido traducido en varios idiomas, entonces creo que uno más no viene mal. Cualquier cosa y la autora responde y no me deje, pues, lo borraré, de igual forma si ya hay una traducción al español (aunque busqué y no vi) avísenme plis :)
> 
> También, éste es el primer fic que traduzco para el fandom de Sherlock bbc c: 
> 
> Y ésta nota ya está muy larga así que, disfruten c:

La primera vez que John Watson ve a Sherlock Holmes, éste acaba de ser atropellado por un carro.

“Jodida mierda” dice y entonces mira a su reloj, abre el mecanismo de cuerda y gira el minutero hacia atrás. El carro regresa por la calle a toda velocidad y Sherlock cae _hacia arriba _y da varios pasos de regreso a la acera. El hombre que lo empujó – que luce como nada menos que un matón a sueldo, de musculatura gruesa, una ceja poblada y una mirada en su cara que probablemente haría a su madre llorar – camina de regreso por la calle hasta que alcanza la esquina.

“Correcto entonces.” Dice John y cierra el mecanismo de cuerda en su reloj. La gente comienza a moverse de nuevo. El matón arranca a más de un metro de Sherlock y John lo hace caer.

“¡Qué en la mierda!” Dice el hombre.

“Oh, lo siento, amigo” Dice John. “Te confundí con alguien más”

“¿A quién mierda vas empujando por ahí?” Dice el hombre

“Ah, ya sabes,” Dice John “Un pequeño juego que mis amigos y yo tenemos.” El hombre lo mira como si fuera un lunático, lo cual es una mejora sobre matar en la escala de John.

John le lanza una sonrisa que es todo dientes y el hombre pausa por un momento – John no es un ángel vengador por nada.

“Aquí entonces,” comienza John, levantándose y tendiéndole una mano al hombre. “Arriba vamos” Y lo pone sobre sus pies. Sherlock ya no está a la vista. “Se cuidadoso, amigo. Nunca sabes cuando alguien vendrá y te hará caer.”

“Maldito lunático” Murmura el hombre, protegiéndose del viento y apresurándose por la calle.

El hombre es atropellado en la siguiente esquina.

“Te lo merecías” Dice John, no es exactamente como aquellos días de hacer llover fuego sobre la tierra, pero funciona.

John se aleja, silbando.

* * *

La segunda vez que John ve a Sherlock, alguien está sosteniendo su cabeza bajo el agua.

“Jesucristo” Dice John y entonces mira arriba y dice: “Lo siento por eso, se me fue la lengua” Saca el mecanismo de cuerda en su reloj, la escena se congela.

John le da al hombre sosteniendo a Sherlock una buena patada en el trasero. Y ya que John lo pateó y no lo va a detener, cae al agua.

“Disfruta la eternidad y todo eso” Dice John. “Realmente debiste haber pensado dos veces sobre hacer todo ese asesinato y robo.” Saca el cuerpo de Sherlock del agua y lo acuesta sobre su espalda. “Correcto entonces.” Dice y guarda el mecanismo de cuerda de nuevo. La escena se acelera, pero Sherlock no comienza a respirar.

“Sabes,” Comienza John. “ya eres peor que los otros que tengo a cargo, y han sido sólo tres días.” Reacomoda a Sherlock más convenientemente, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. “Debes ser un imán para los problemas” luego, comienza a hacerle RCP hasta que se estremece repentina y violentamente. John lo pone de lado para que pueda escupir el agua y se va antes de que Sherlock pueda ver quien lo salvó.

* * *

La tercera vez que John ve a Sherlock, alguien lo ha electrocutado.

“Debemos dejar de reunirnos así.” Dice John, sacando el mecanismo, de nuevo – nunca había tenido que hacer esto tantas veces por alguien en un período de tiempo tan corto – y comienza a darle cuerda hacia atrás. Sherlock entra en convulsiones, el aire chisporrotea con electricidad, Sherlock se queda quieto y así los matones que lo atraparon caminan para atrás y fuera de la habitación.

“Debería dejarte un poco electrocutado” Comenta John. “Tal vez serías más cuidadoso” Él considera a Sherlock por un momento, entonces suspira. “Está bien, probablemente no.” Guarda el mecanismo de nuevo en su reloj. Sherlock parpadea hacia él, lentamente, sus pupilas están dilatadas y su cara está floja. Ellos definitivamente le dieron algo.

“Bien entonces,” dice John. “hora de irse, Sherlock” Él rasga sus ataduras y pasa un brazo alrededor de su cuerpo. “Arriba, margarita” Dice, alzando su cuerpo fuera de la silla. “Sabes, para alguien que luce como una jodida mantis religiosa, pesas bastante.” Sherlock parpadea hacia él, tontamente y hace un ruido sordo en el fondo de su garganta. Y ese es justo el momento en que los matones entran de nuevo.

“¡Hey!” Dice uno – ambos tienen pistolas en mano tan rápido que todo lo que John puede hacer es chasquear los dedos antes de que ellos disparen. Los matones comienzan a sacudirse y caen al suelo electrocutados.

“Diría que lo siento,” comienza John, pasando por encima de ellos. “pero estoy bastante seguro de que ambos son unos idiotas.” Sherlock hace otro ruido y John lo arrastra fuera del almacén sin mayores complicaciones.

“Ni un jodido taxi por aquí.” Dice John. “Supongo que tú y yo daremos un pequeño paseo.” Él medio carga, medio arrastra a Sherlock por la calle que tiene más farolas apagadas que encendidas. “Puedo ver porque te gusta ésta parte de la ciudad,” comenta John. “Mucha más alta probabilidad de ser asesinado. Lo cual es aparentemente tu pasatiempo favorito.” Y de repente, Sherlock se queda completamente flojo, un peso muerto, casi haciendo caer a John.

“Bien, a la mierda esto.” Dice John y agita una mano. Una sombra se desliza por la esquina y se dirige hacia ellos. “Oh, ¿pero qué es eso, un carro de policía?” Él señala el carro con una mano, manteniendo a Sherlock relativamente erguido con el otro brazo; el carro se detiene y cuando la puerta se abre, una mujer negra con más rizos de los que son necesarios, sale del carro.

“Bien,” dice ella. “Por supuesto que es el fenómeno.” John considera ser vengativo por un momento, pero ella no es su departamento.

“Por favor,” dice en cambio. “Creo que está herido.” La mujer lo mira amargamente, pero dice: “Correcto, ponlo en el carro.” Y abre la puerta trasera y lo ayuda a bajar a Sherlock – aunque es más empujar que bajar. Ella cierra la puerta de golpe y se gira hacia John.

“¿Y tú quién eres exactamente?” Pregunta ella.

John ondea una mano hacia ella. “No soy el hombre que estás buscando*.” Y ella queda con la cara en blanco, camina hacia la puerta del conductor y entra al carro.

“Eso debería ser menos divertido de lo que es.” Reflexiona John y entonces desaparece.

* * *

La cuarta vez que John ve a Sherlock, éste ha sido empujado de un edificio.

“Esto se está volviendo ridículo.” Dice John, sacando el mecanismo de su reloj, una vez más, dándole vuelta hacia atrás. Sherlock cae hacia _arriba_ hasta el techo del edificio, su cuerpo uniéndose de nuevo por todo el camino, hasta que está de pie el borde del techo, catorce pisos más arriba, manos atadas en la espalda perfectamente.

“Al menos electrocutarte fue más creativo.” Comenta John, mientras agarra al hombre que empujó a Sherlock y a su compañero. “No puedo decir que he visto muchos de esos últimamente. Empujar a gente de los edificios, eso es un poco fácil, flojo. Ningún pensamiento envuelto.” Él les da un buen empujón fuera del edificio y ésta vez deja que el suelo los detenga. “Ven, ahora, por eso es que no deben ir por ahí asesinando gente.” Dice. “Nunca sabes cuándo un ángel se aparecerá y te lanzará de un edificio.”

John tira de Sherlock varios centímetros lejos del borde y desata sus manos. “Voy a comenzar a dejar notas por tu apartamento,” comienza John. “_Trata de no ser asesinado hoy. No hagas que algún criminal quiera matarte. _“Él considera a Sherlock por un momento. “También, deberías comprar algo de leche. Creo que tu compañero de piso va a matarte si no dejas de bebértela toda sin reemplazarla.”

Dando un paso atrás, John guarda el mecanismo del reloj, la escena vuelve a velocidad normal, pero John se desvanece antes de que Sherlock pueda girarse y verlo.

* * *

La quinta vez que John ve a Sherlock, alguien rompió su cuello.

“Honestamente, esto es peor que empujarlo por un edificio.” Dice John, mientras saca el mecanismo de su reloj – _de nuevo_ – Girando el minutero hacia atrás. “Y digo, cualquiera puede romper el cuello de alguien. Conozco unas cuantas chicas pre-adolescentes que probablemente podrían romper el cuello de alguien.” Arrastra a Sherlock – cuyo cuello ahora luce como debería lucir un cuello – a una distancia segura del hombre que lo rompió como a un espagueti crudo. “Quiero decir, ellas no son las típicas pre-adolescentes, obviamente.” Explica John. “No unas que invitarías a una fiesta de 13 años. Pero ellas seguramente podrían venir con algo mejor que esto.”

John mira al hombre que había roto el cuello de Sherlock por un momento. “Verdaderamente, esto está comenzando a ser más problemático de lo que vale la pena.” Dice y entonces se para detrás del hombre y rompe su cuello. El hombre se desploma al suelo, su cabeza en un ángulo antinatural. John mira a Sherlock de nuevo y luego al hombre.

“Cierto, probablemente no deberías estar aquí.” Mira a su reloj. Va a necesitar más que unos pocos minutos. “Mi auditoría va a ser una mierda.” Dice y comienza a girar la manecilla hacia atrás. Le da a Sherlock una hora, lo cual debería ponerlo bien lejos del edificio y lo suficientemente fuera de la memoria de peatones tal que no será juzgado por asesinato cuando descubran el cuerpo.

“Debería pedir una transferencia.” Se queja John. “Regresar con los soldados. Ellos mueren un montón menos.”

* * *

La sexta vez que John ve a Sherlock, alguien le ha disparado.

“Bien, a la mierda esto de nuevo” Dice John, girando las manecillas hacia atrás, sólo lo suficiente para que Sherlock no sea tirado al suelo sangrando. “Hora de ser teatrales.” Mira arriba y añade: “Lo siento por esto, pero algo tiene que hacerse.”

John despliega sus alas de par en par, casi abarcando el ancho de la habitación, sacudiéndolas y alzándose sobre el suelo. Se posiciona así mismo tal que está detrás de Sherlock, flotando sobre él. Aclara su garganta e invoca un poco de luz y truenos, entonces guarda el mecanismo del reloj.

“INFIELES,” Grita y el hombre con la pistola mira hacia arriba y parece que está apunto de mojar sus pantalones. “HE VENIDO DE LOS CIELOS PARA EJERCER EL JUICIO DIVINO SOBRE USTEDES.”

“Santa y jodida mierda.” Dice el hombre, soltando la pistola y dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas. Sus seguidores matones lo imitan. Sherlock se gira y lo mira fijamente. Curiosamente, no parece ni un poco asustado. Por otra parte, él es el tipo de hombre que es asesinado seis veces en un mes, por lo que sólo Dios sabe que lo asusta.

“USTEDES HAN ACTUADO EN CONTRA DE UNO DE LOS MENSAJEROS ELEGIDOS DE DIOS.” Dice John, lo cual no es exactamente cierto, pero suena mejor que _Estoy hasta la mierda de deshacer todo éste asesinato, ya basta _“AHORA YO LES DEJO PARTIR SÓLO PARA QUE PUEDAN PASAR ÉSTE MENSAJE _AQUEL QUE LASTIME A SHERLOCK HOLMES, LASTIMA A DIOS MISMO.”_ John va a estar hundido en tanta mierda por esto, pero es mejor que deshacer un asesinato cada media semana. Dios va a apreciar que John use menos tiempo, al menos. “VAYAN AHORA, ANTES DE QUE MI FURIA SE VEA ELEVADA.”

Los hombres se ponen de pie apresuradamente, hacen algunos ruidos y corren fuera como si el infierno les estuviera pisando los talones. Lo cual es relativamente preciso.

Sherlock todavía está mirando a John.

“No creo en Dios.” Dice, finalmente y John ríe, regresando al suelo y replegando sus alas de nuevo.

“Lo gracioso de eso,” Dice John. “Es que Él sigue creyendo en ti.” Se sacude el polvo de encima. “Además, ya que estoy aquí, puedo decirte que realmente necesitas dejar de hacer que tanta gente quiera matarte. Estás agotando los recursos del Cielo.”

“Que desconsiderado de mi parte.” Dice Sherlock y mira a John más astutamente. “Me has estado siguiendo por algún tiempo.”

“Un mes” Admite John. “Fuiste asesinado seis veces, por cierto. Felicitaciones por hacer un nuevo récord.”

“Seguramente no puedes culparme por ser excepcional.” Dice Sherlock. John lo mira. Sólo está medio seguro de que es una broma.

“Cristo.” Dice – mira arriba. “Sí, lo siento, de nuevo.” Y de nuevo a Sherlock. “Eres una real pieza de arte, lo sabes.”

“Eso me han dicho.” Responde Sherlock, considera a John por un momento. “Tú trabajo es evitar que sea asesinado.”

“Sí.” Admite John. “Aunque por favor, no tomes eso como un permiso para ser asesinado más veces. Eventualmente, te quedarás así.”

“Después de todo el teatro que armaste, imagino que la probabilidad de eso decaerá.” Comenta Sherlock.

“Te sorprenderías.” Replica John. “No me hagas hacerlo en el medio de la calle la próxima vez. Tendremos serias palabras.”

“Tiemblo con anticipación.” Es todo lo que dice Sherlock.

* * *

La séptima vez que John ve a Sherlock, tiene que poner toda la ira de Dios en un bloque.

“¿Qué dije de la próxima vez?” Dice John y Sherlock le da una sonrisa a que hace a John reconsiderar su carrera. _Soldados,_ piensa, _mucho menos estresante._

“Quizás disfruto de tu compañía.” Contesta

“Quizás tienes un jodido deseo de muerte.” Dice John. “Eres como un gato suicida. Por favor sólo aprende a disfrutar un tranquilo día en casa.”

“Aburrido.” Dice Sherlock. “En cambio, tu presencia no es aburrida.”

John lo mira fijamente. “Estoy convirtiéndote en un adicto a la adrenalina divina.”

Sherlock le da esa sonrisa que eleva sus niveles de estrés, de nuevo. “Realmente no tienes a nadie a quien culpar más que a ti mismo.”

“Bien,” Dice John. “Bien, si yo fuera, digamos que, a visitarte de vez en cuando, ¿dejarías de intentar ser asesinado constantemente? “

“Quizás” Responde Sherlock. “Aunque por supuesto, no puedo hacer garantías.”

* * *

La octava vez que John ve a Sherlock, todo el mundo cree que están saliendo.

Dada la alternativa, ni siquiera vale la pena discutirlo.

**Author's Note:**

> *Algún fan de star wars con: "estos no son los droides que están buscando" Es un clásico xd
> 
> También, si quieren que traduzca algo de algún ship, sólo tienen que preguntarme, por aquí, por tumblr, como prefieran. Actualmente estoy leyendo muchísimo hannigram y volviendo al spirk y al johnlock xd
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado la historia, para mí fue muy divertida traducirla c:


End file.
